


I Hereby Dub Thee Guardian of Good Dreams

by Pineprin137



Series: Mated [20]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Omega, Being a parent can be dangerous, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy will kiss it better, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Family Bonding, Family Feels, First Kid, M/M, Omega Jensen Ackles, Protective Jared, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Jensen, Sleepy Kisses, Watch out for pointy elbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: As Jared and Jensen cuddle their daughter close they can't help but smile. Who needs seven hours anyway...
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Mated [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509452
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	I Hereby Dub Thee Guardian of Good Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> 24 chapters in and I still struggle with titles... ARGH.

The door to the master bedroom creaks. It has ever since Jared and Jensen moved in almost five years ago. But no matter how much WD-40 they put on it, which hinges they install, or carpet they lay, the persistent squeak won’t go away. 

There are times when they appreciate it, though. Like when the little people in the house wake up too early and try to interrupt the couple’s adult time. Speaking of… it’s saved the alpha a world of humiliation on several occasions whilst in the middle of that adult time and one of the kids charges in the room. 

Tonight though, the tell-tale whine of the door signals something different. 

Jared sprawls across the bed with one arm draped over the edge. His wide-open mouth drooling on his pillow, his hair a tangled mess of good dreams and I’ve-slept-on-this-bed-for-years-why-the-heck-can’t-I-get-comfortable. His mate sleeps more civilized, however. Jensen lies belly down on the mattress with a hand tucked beneath his pillow. His head is turned so he can breathe normally and his soft snuffles are _nothing_ compared to the alpha’s deep snores. 

The omega’s eyelids twitch as he dreams, but a frown teases his brow. Something is trying to pull him from slumber and he’s fighting it. As a stay-at-home dad, Jensen greatly values every precious hour of sleep and has no desire to wake yet. 

_ *creak* _

A familiar sound in the background niggles at him, like something important he can’t quite remember. The last item on the grocery list he neglected to write down or a date he knows is significant, but can’t recall why. 

_ *crrreeeaaakkk*  _

_ *tip* *tap*  _

_ *tip* tap* _

_ *shuffle* *shuffle* _

_ *sniffle*  _

Again... the noise. A bit louder this time, more confident. But now there are others too. The source of the noise has obviously been tasked with waking him. But it’s so warm under the comforter, his sleeping mate beside him. The lingering aroma of vanilla and lavender from the candle Jared’s sister gave them last Christmas lulling him. The realization hits that he can _smell_ it, which means, despite his efforts, he’s waking up. Should he roll over and mold himself against his alpha’s back? Try to capture a few more precious moments of sleep before the chaos of their morning routine begins? If he opened his eyes, he could see the clock, but then he would be utilizing a second sense, be that much closer to becoming fully awake. 

_ “Daddy…?”  _

A soft voice that doesn’t belong in the fading dream. Girlish and scared. A small sniffle accompanied by a cautious poke to his bare arm. 

_ “Da-daddy?”  _ The voice is shakier now, less sure. His parental instincts kick in. 

Jensen pushes the last vestiges of his dream away and peels one eye open, jerks back, startled. Their three-year-old daughter Emily stands maybe two inches from his face. Her much-loved purple bunny tucked under one arm and one of his mate's old shirts falling off one of her small shoulders. 

The omega yawns and turns over so he can stroke her wavy brown hair. “Emmy? Wha ’s wrong?” 

Even in the dark, he knows his little girl's lips are pouted, the bottom one trembling as she scrubs a hand over her cheek. She doesn't answer him only sniffles in response, stepping forward until she bumps his nose. 

Not quite prepared for cheek-to-nose combat so soon after waking, Jensen flinches. 

When she starts to cry, he rushes to soothe her, “Oh, baby girl… it’s okay. C’ mere. Daddy’ll make it better.” 

Emily immediately reaches toward him, luck the only thing saving him from a black eye at this point and he scoops her up. He rolls and sets her down in front of the sleeping alpha’s broad back. She doesn’t lie down choosing to stay seated with her bunny safely tucked in her lap. 

Jensen props himself up on one arm and rests his hand lightly on her lower back. “Did you have a bad dream?” 

Her only reply is a pitiful whimper as she brings her bunny up to hide her face. 

It's the sound she makes that finally does it. Her audible distress rouses the alpha and he attempts to sit up only to bump into the small body directly behind him on the bed. After peering over his shoulder, Jared  _ carefully _ turns and picks his daughter up, settling her on his chest. Her small fist clutches at him, the bunny's ears smacking him in the mouth as he cradles her. The confused man looks to his mate for an explanation. 

“She had a bad dream,” Jensen tells him as he snuggles in close. 

Jared nods and lifts his arm so his mate fits perfectly beside him. The omega’s head rests on his shoulder, maintaining eye contact with their daughter. He lays one hand on her back and rubs lightly coaxing her back to sleep. 

She turns scared green eyes to her papa. Jared strokes her side with his thumb and whispers to her, “It’s okay, Em. Daddy and Papa will protect you and Bun. Close your eyes. I won’t let anything get you.” 

He feels Jensen smile against his skin and leans down to place an awkward kiss to his mate’s lips. His family safe in his arms, two heartbeats echoing his, the alpha makes a silent promise. 

_ Don't worry, your Alpha will keep you safe.  _ _ I won’t let anything happen to you.  _


End file.
